The Hunter, The Timelord and The TARDIS
by WriterForHiree
Summary: The TARDIS almost crashes into the Impala while Dean's driving. Dean and Sam check out what almost hit the car, and meet the doctor and Rose


Dean and Sam were driving in the Impala on their way back to the bunker when all of a sudden; a box like object flew down and over their car. Dean swerved the car over before coming to a stop, "What the hell?" he asked in shock. Sam shook his head, "I—I don't know," he said just as confused as his brother. They got out of the car and looked around for the box they saw. It had landed a few feet away on the side of the road and to their surprise two people stepped out, or what looked like two people.

"Doctor, you need to learn how to land the TARDIS properly. You could've hurt someone," Rose said dusting herself off. The doctor stood next to her, hands in his pockets, "Well, where's the fun in that," he said smiling down at her. She shoved him over and smiled looking around, "So where are we exactly?" she asked. The doctor looked around, squinting his eyes, "On a road," he said sarcastically. Rose rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I can _see_ that, but where? Are we even in London?" she asked, spotting two guys at the other end of the road, "Doctor, who are they?" she asked pointing at them, but the doctor had gone inside the TARDIS. Rose sighed, "Doctor!" she called stepping back into the TARDIS.

Dean leaned against his car staring at the box shaped object that flew over his car, "Who the _hell_ is that and why did they think it was a good idea to test drive over my baby?" he asked. Sam sighed annoyed, "Dean, why don't we just go check it out?" he said. Dean sighed walking over to the trunk of his car, "Alright, but I'm taking all that I can carry. That son of a bitch is gonna learn not to mess with me and my baby, " he said opening to trunk. Sam rolled his eyes and walked towards the object, leaving Dean behind, "Sammy, remember these?" Dean called out, holding up holy water and a hand full of salt rounds. Sam turned around and grinned, "Yeah, I don't think we'll need those, come on," he said and kept walking. Dean frowned and threw the stuff back into the trunk, slammed it shut and followed his brother.

The doctor and Rose were still in the TARDIS trying to figure out where they landed. Rose stood next to the doctor as he pushed and pulled things around in the TARDIS.  
"So, do you know where we are?" she asked. The doctor spun around, "Well, you see I really don't know, but lets go find out," he beamed smiling at Rose. Rose smiled and followed him out of the TARDIS. She bumped into two people as she stepped out of the TARDIS making her step back, "Oh," she gasped. The doctor came out beside her and looked up at the two men standing there, "Oh, well hello there, who might you be?" he asked.  
"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, we were driving when you—"  
"You almost hit my baby! Next time you wanna test drive your spaceship or whatever that thing is, take it on another road," Dean interrupted.

Rose stepped back closer to the doctor, grabbing his hand. He stepped forward as if to shield her, "Well, _Dean_ I'm sorry about your baby, did I scratch it at all? I can fix it if that would make you feel better," he said. Dean grabbed him by his jacket and pinned him up against the TARDIS, "Look Marty, I'm not playing around with you or your _girlfriend_. You even think about laying a finger on my car, you won't be seeing the light of day again," he said. The doctor smiled, "Well, you see I can't really _die_, there's this thing I do that prevents me from actually dying, but I do see your point," he said. Sam and Dean both looked at each other then at Rose, "What's he talking about blondie?" Dean asked. She looked at the doctor for help, but he just smiled at her, "Uh, th—there's this thing he does when he's about to die, it's a little weird, but he basically he regenerates, changing every cell in his body," she stuttered. Dean looked at Sam in confusing. _What the hell_ he mouthed. Sam shrugged.

Dean let the doctor down and stepped back, "So who are you two then?" he asked putting his knife away, "I'm the doctor and this is Rose," he said. Dean grinned, "Doctor who?" he asked. The doctor sighed, "No, it's just the doctor. Now can you tell us where exactly we are?" he asked. Sam looked around before answering, "Uh, we're north of Lawrence, Kansas, how did you guys get here?" he asked. The doctor placed a hand on the TARDIS and patted it, "With this, it's my spaceship. I'm a time lord; I travel through time and space. It's quiet exciting, " he smiled, "Yeah, I've been to New New New New New york," Rose added looking over at the doctor, "You missed a 'new', but yeah we've been there together it was quiet an experience, " he said. Dean looked at the size of the TARDIS, "you're kidding me right? How small is that thing?" he asked. The doctor moved to the side, "You can go in if you'd like," he said. Dean frowned and walked up to the doors and pushed them open. He looked inside and his mouth dropped open in awe, "Sammy, you gotta come see this man," he said. Sam walked into the TARDIS behind Dean, "What could be so interesting about th—" he started, but stopped after realizing how big the inside actually was.

Dean shoved pass his brother before stepping out of the TARDIS. He looked around and saw Rose and the doctor standing in front of him smiling, "So, what did you think?" the doctor asked. Dean scoffed, "It's uh—it's fucking bigger on the inside. How does that shit work? Are you some kind of angel? I mean Cas has got to come see this, " he said. The doctor laughed, "Angel? Oh, god no! I told you, I'm a time lord," he said pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it up, "Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose asked. The doctor held the screwdriver up and moved around, "I'm trying to find out why the TARDIS landed here, maybe there's some kind of frequency interfering with its path," he said.

Sam stood at the door of the TARDIS with half his body in and the other half out, "Dean, I gotta show you something I found in here," he said. Dean sighed, "What is it Sammy?" he asked walking over to him. Sam pulled the rest of his body out of the TARDIS and pulled something else along with him, "Cas?" Dean gasped. Cas looked up at him, "Hello, Dean," he said soflty. Dean spun around in anger and walked over to the doctor, "Hey, Marty why the hell did you have _my _angel in your spaceship?" he asked. The doctor raised his eyebrows and the word angel and turned around, "Angel you say? I would never carry around an angel in my TARDIS, that's just suicide," he said. Dean snickered, "Yeah? Well what do you call that?" he said pointing at Cas who stood beside Sam. The doctor looked at where Dean was pointing, but didn't understand, "I—I don't see any _angels_. All I see is your brother, and that man standing next to—oh, but he's not stone? How is he an angel?" he asked confused.

The doctor walked up to Cas and looked at him closely, "You should really talk to Dean about personal space," Cas said backing away from him. The doctor looked at him in confusion and stepped back, "But you're not made out of stone, how are you an angel?" he mumbled. Cas tilted his head to one side, "I'm an angel of the lord," he said. Rose gasped then covered her mouth realizing how rude that must've been, "Sorry," she said. The doctor waved his screwdriver around Cas, "Hey, step away from him with that thing," Dean snapped pushing the doctor against the TARDIS, "I swear to god, who sent you here? Was it Gabriel because I know that little son of a bitch isn't really dead, so tell me what kind of an angel you are," he hissed.

Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and spoke quietly, "Dean, he's not an angel," he started, "I don't see his halo, let him go," he said. Dean sighed and let the doctor go, "Fine, then if he's not an angel what the hell is he?" he said. The doctor straightened his clothes out, and sighed, "Look, I already told you, I'm a time lord and this is the TARDIS my spaceship and that's Rose my companion," he said tiredly, "Yeah, we've been to a lot of planets, we've been back in time and to the future too," she said. Then the doctor had an idea, "Hey, why don't you three come along with us, just for a bit," he asked them. Sam stood next to Dean along with Cas and they all looked at each other, as if they were waiting for someone to say something, "Fine, we'll come with you, but if I ever see you near my car again, your ass is mine," Dean said before stepping into the TARDIS. Sam and Cas followed behind him.

"So, doctor do you think they'll stay with us?" Rose asked. The doctor looked around, spotting their car, "Nah, they've got their life here, they'll be back soon enough," he said like they were normal people. Just then they heard shouting from inside.  
"Holy crap, this bathroom is amazing! Cas come on, you gotta try this out,"  
"Dean, no you'll get my wings wet!"  
"Oh come one, stop being such a baby. Just step into the shower and wash off,"  
"Guys, stop fighting, Dean if Cas doesn't want to take a shower leave him alone,"  
"But Sammy, he's filthy!"  
"Dean—"  
"Cas—"  
"Guys! Doctor!"  
The doctor smiled, "Well, maybe they'll stay for a bit," he said before running inside. Rose laughed and followed behind him closing the door. And the TARDIS slowly faded away into the night.


End file.
